


Scratched an Itch

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Crack, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "Okay, so say person A was allergic to citrus and person B ate or drank something with citrus in it, and then person A gave person B a blowjob. Could they have an allergic reaction?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely beta lishel_fracrium, because I love her so. All mistakes are mine.

Rodney scratched at a patch of skin in the crook of his arm as he walked to the infirmary. This was the third time he'd gotten the skin rash in the past two weeks. He tried to think of what he'd been doing differently, what he possibly could have touched on three separate occasions to make his skin flare up like this. Rodney sat down on a cot and cleared his throat to get Dr. Beckett's attention. "Carson," he griped, "can you take a look at this?"  
  
Beckett stopped his paperwork, stood up and strolled over to Rodney. Putting on a pair of rubber gloves, he took the other man's arm in his hands. "It's just a wee bit of a rash Rodney." The Rs rolled off his tongue. "I could give you some cream for it."  
  
"I know it's a rash, Carson," McKay said indignantly, pulling his arm away. "I want to know what caused it." He started scratching again.  
  
"How the hell should I know? It looks like a mild anaphylactic reaction. Have you eaten anything strange lately, perhaps on a mission?" Carson took Rodney's arm back and continued studying it.  
  
"This is the third time I've gotten it in the past two weeks," he informed the doctor. "I don't know what I possibly could have eaten three times that would . . ." He stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head slightly, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Rodney?"  
  
"Um, so, ah . . ." the scientist stuttered.  
  
"Rodney, just bloody spit it out." Carson walked back over to his desk.  
  
"Okay, so say person A was allergic to citrus and person B ate or drank something with citrus in it, and then person A gave person B a blowjob. Could they have an allergic reaction?" he finally spit it out.  
  
Carson looked at him skeptically, lifting his teacup. "Theoretically yes, a mild reaction, if any at all."  
  
"But it *is* feasible?"  
  
"It's not out of the realm of possibilities. Why do you ask?" He put the cup to his lips and began sipping.  
  
Rodney reached up and tapped his earpiece. "John, did you have orange juice with breakfast this morning?"  
  
Carson abruptly coughed up the hot liquid in his mouth, spraying his desk and its contents. He gaped at Rodney in disbelief as he heard Major Sheppard's voice over McKay's radio.  
  
Realizing what he just did, Rodney blushed profusely. "Um, John . . . I'll, um, call you back later." He turned to Beckett. "So, um, cream, yes . . . that would be good." Gratefully taking the offered tube, he slipped off of the cot and fled the infirmary.  
  
Carson stared after him, shaking his head. "They're worse than bloody teenagers," he muttered, before setting to the task of cleaning his tea soaked desk.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7535>  



End file.
